


Spring Rain

by kimenem



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimenem/pseuds/kimenem
Summary: Jim enjoys the rain as only a Sentinel can.





	Spring Rain

Jim could smell it coming yesterday. Blair noticed the small signs in his friend several times throughout the day. A small tilt of the head. A slight lifting of the chin. A sniff, and then a deep breath, as if he was trying to get all he could out of the moment. All accompanied with a slight grin, and then back to work. The paperwork was getting to Blair. For every day of adventure involving bad guys, car chases, shootings, and near death situations, there were dozens of days where not much happened. Right along side of it all was hours and hours of mundane paperwork. Blair was actually surprised that Jim was dealing with it so well. The cases they were on at the moment were less involved than normal, but Jim wasn't fidgety or anxious. The Sentinel was patiently waiting for one of his favorite things.

Spring rain.

For what seemed like the millionth time, Blair wondered what would it be like to feel what Jim felt. To draw every last moment of pleasure from a smell, picture, touch, or favorite food. Blair didn't particularly like the rain himself; it was a nightmare for his hair. But Jim was enthralled with it. Under the right circumstances, it was magical.

One half hour before they were to get off work, Simon walked over. Even the captain was relaxing during the slightly less hectic workload. They were all taking advantage of this time since chaos could erupt at any moment.

"Why don't you two finish up and get out of here. Maybe you can get home before the rain starts."

Jim sat back slightly and started piling up his papers. "Thanks Cap. We're close to being caught up on things. Let's get out of here, Chief."

Jim was out of the chair and had his jacket on before Blair knew what was happening. Maybe Jim wasn't waiting so patiently after all.

Within ten minutes, they were pulling out of the parking garage and on their way home. Blair wasn't surprised when Jim rolled down the window and let the fresh air blow in. The coming clouds were closing in around the descending sun. They weren't black and threatening. Only gray, looking to find a place to settle for a while. Blair fidgeted in his seat. Jim was lost in thought as he drove. Blair only hoped he was paying attention to the road.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight? I know it's my night to cook, but I was thinking that take-out sounds good. You know what happened last time I got adventurous with a casserole. I thought I had ruined your sense of taste for good. How about the Korean House? They've got great vegetables." There was only a slight beat before Blair jumped back in. "So how long do you think this bad-guy drought will last? It's kind of nice to not be on the run all the time, but you know that blonde from the lab? Not having anything to take to her means I don't have an excuse to see her. You think we can conjure up a reason to run some test? Or maybe I'll just stop by on my break or..."

"Chief, you're rambling." Jim chuckled. "And no, I'm not going to zone while driving. I know your tricks by now."

Blair grinned. "Tricks? Me? Worried about you zoning? Never! I was just making small talk, you know. Sitting in the office for days doesn't help me get rid of all my energy. If it wasn't going to rain I'd take a walk around the block when we get back."

"Let's go ahead and get take-out. There's something I want to do later. If you don't mind… or if you have time…maybe if, well, Chief…." Jim stuttered. A rare moment in the life of Jim Ellison.

"Yes, of course. I don't mind at all." Blair knew Jim's unspoken request and answered to reassure him that he hadn't forgotten what was fast becoming a rainy Spring day ritual.

"Thanks, Chief."

Gentle thunder soothed the silence that followed.

Two orders of food and twenty minutes later they were back in the loft. On the horizon, the sky had transformed into the haunting shades of pinks and purple's.

Blair watched Jim as closely as he could without annoying him. This was a fascinating time. When Jim's head shot up while getting out the paper plates, Blair knew it would only be a matter of minutes. So much for hot food.

"How close is it? Can you tell how long until it hits?" Blair sounded like a kid at a candy store. Jim didn't have to answer.

Tap, tap. Plink, plink, plink.

It was starting. Jim forgot whatever it was he was doing and headed toward the balcony doors. He stopped short of the doors and gave a Blair a questioning look. "Are you sure…"

"Go on. I'll stay with you," Blair said assuredly. Guide followed Sentinel outside. It wasn't cold, in fact, the sprinkles Blair felt were almost warm as the dying sun heated the rain a little. Even so, he wished he had grabbed a light jacket. It was too late to run and grab one, Jim already needed him. The beginning of the rain was important.

Jim took a deep breath took off his buttoned up shirt, standing in the open with his feet firming planted, only in his white undershirt and khakis. Blair leaned against the railing to Jim's right and rested his left hand lightly on Jim's back. Jim closed his eyes and turned his face up to the sky.

Jim felt his Guide's hand on his back, effectively grounding him for the moment. Slowly, Jim turned up the dial for smell and concentrated on the fresh distinct smell of coming spring rain. Next, touch.

This is where he needed Blair the most. The first time Jim stood outside the loft in the rain, he had zoned for two hours before Blair came home and found him. A notch at a time, Jim turned up his touch dial and focused on feeling each individual drop as they came. It was only sprinkling now. Jim had time to feel each one before another one fell.

It was a canopy of delicate taps to his skin. Gentle and soothing. Each coming a bit quicker as time passed.

Blair watched as Jim's face relaxed more and more. He kept his hand resting on his back to help prevent a serious zone. It was kind of ironic. Blair was there to keep him from zoning on something while Jim was deliberately trying to reach a zone-like state.

Jim started to lose himself in the sensation as the sprinkles turn to rain. The individual drops on his skin started to merge with each other as the moved their way along in rivets of water. Light taps became the steady beat of a rain massage. The rain came quicker and heavier as the clouds moved in. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Jim took a moment to turn his hearing dial down and then concentrated on touch.

Jim's shirt was soaked and his face drenched as he entered the beginnings stages of a zone. He knew it was coming but didn't fight it. Instead, he concentrated on the steady drumming he was feeling. As the rain beat down, his muscles were being kneaded and loosened. All tightness was being washed away in the cleansing rain.

By now, Blair was soaked to the bone as well. He didn't say anything. Didn't complain or go inside. This was a moment Jim needed. A moment where all was right with the world and he was free from responsibility and pain. If Blair could extend this moment into eternity to save Jim from any heartache to come, he would. His nose tickled as rain collected at the end, waiting to fall.

Jim was only aware of the rain and the slight hand grounding him. Nothing else mattered but this peace filled moment and being close to the one person who was willing to stand in the rain with him. Time was lost and everything was right in the world.

Blair's face fell when the time came to pull Jim out of it. Much longer and the self-induced zone would become too risky. Sure, Jim had always come out of a zone. But one zone too many and it could bring disaster.

"Jim."

The only sound was the rain.

"Jim. It's time to come back."

"Mmm."

"Jim."

"Chief?"

Blair felt the muscles beneath his hand tighten up again as Jim's weight shifted. The Sentinel turned his face away from the sky, his gaze drifting down to the face of his Guide. He smiled as their eyes connected.

"Thanks, Chief."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to SentinelAngst ages ago.


End file.
